


Slow down

by Imadethisaccountasajoke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom KarlJacobs, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Smut, Teasing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisaccountasajoke/pseuds/Imadethisaccountasajoke
Summary: Karl is too prideful to beg for something,  Sapnap wants to change that.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349





	Slow down

**Author's Note:**

> Im still learning how to write properly please don't judge me lol. 
> 
> Song: Slow down- Chase Alantic
> 
> TO CLARIFY: I am aware that these are real people, I can/will take it down if one of them is uncomfortable with it. Also, these are just their personas; I do not, whatsoever, ship them irl.

_I'm too phased, it's too late_

_But coming down is all I ever do, babe, yeah_

_And I'm so down if you're ready_

_I'm floating but I'm heavy_

_And I'll show you if you let me, girl_

__

Karl’s fingernails rip through the sheets; grip tightening each second he anticipates Sapnap to rip his insides; to _ruin_ him. He breathes heavily when the other man gingerly kisses the back of his neck lovingly. He narrows his eyes, becoming more impatient. Though, he doesn’t complain. He’d have to wait longer if he complained; which he learned the hard way.

_I don't know if you already know how_

_But girl, I got the feeling that you know now_

_You're buried in the pillow, yeah you're so loud_

_But I'm about to show you, baby, slow down_

Karl feels his lover pressed up against his body. He rests his face into the pillow; crying out Sapnap’s name in pleasure. He felt at ease, finally getting what he craved. The pillow muffles the sound of Karl’s loud, lengthy, moan.

_Slow down,_

Sapnap’s pace was agonizingly slow, and he was fully aware of it. The older man lets out a breathy whimper, longing the pleasure of getting railed. Karl knew all he had to do was say those three words, nothing more, nothing less. But he was too prideful to do so.

_Slow down_

‘ _Please fuck me,’_ Was all he had to say, yet he still refuse to utter such simple, yet humiliating words. His bottom lip quivered, thoughts full of lust. Sapnap could tell he was close to his limit.

_I’m about to show you, baby, slow down_

“ _Sapnap,”_ He hisses his name out, sending shivers down Sapnap’s spine. He loved the way his name rolls off of Karl’s tongue whenever he got impatient. It drove him mad. “ _Karl,”_ he mimics, licking his lips. “... _Please,”_ Sapnap perks up, a slight hope starting to blossom in his chest, his heart racing. He wanted to hear Karl beg desperately. “Please, what?” There was silence for a brief moment, before Karl weakly whispers, "...Please, f-f.....fuck me," Karl gasps, surprised from the quick change of pace as Sapnap snaps his hips forward roughly. "See, it wasn't _that_ hard to say, right?" Karl doesn't reply, letting out an exasperated whimper. Sapnap flips Karl to lay on his back, lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders. Karl bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to nearly draw blood as the other man starts going too fast for Karl's liking. Sapnap laces his fingers with Karl's, leaning in to kiss him. Karl arches his back, moaning into the kiss. He feels a wave of intense pleasure and euphoria all at once, before blissfully blacking out, to Sapnap's dissatisfaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....I hate myself for writing this lol. It was kiiiinda rushed and I did not proofread this at all. 
> 
> I just wrote this because I got inspired when listening to this song.


End file.
